1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical recording disk.
2. Prior Art
An additionally or fully recordable optical recording disk was proposed in accordance with the compact disk (generally abbreviated as CD) standard. See Nikkei Electronics, Jan. 23, 1989, No. 465, page 107; the Functional Dye Department of the Kinki Chemical Society, Mar. 3, 1989, Osaka Science & Technology Center; and SPIE, Vol. 1078, Optical Data Storage Topical Meeting, 80, 1989. This disk has a dye layer, a reflective Au layer, and a protective layer disposed on a transparent resin substrate in this order. That is, the reflective layer is in close contact with the dye layer.
The dye layer as a light absorbing layer is preferably formed by spin coating. Also preferably, grooves for tracking servo control are formed on the surface of the substrate on which the light absorbing layer is formed. In applying a dye layer on a grooved substrate by spin coating or other coating techniques, the dye layer presents a nearly flat surface independent of whether or not the substrate has a groove, that is, the light absorbing layer in the groove has a thickness equal to its thickness on the land plus the groove depth.
Tracking control on such optical recording disks is preferably carried out by the push-pull method. The push-pull method uses a two-divided photodetector (2D-PD) having two light-receiving sections disposed symmetrical with respect to the track center, which produces a differential output upon receipt on the two light-receiving sections of the light that is reflected and diffracted by the groove on the disk, thereby detecting a tracking error.